<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Severo Snape Através das Íris Cinzas by fernandesjulia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136109">Severo Snape Através das Íris Cinzas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandesjulia/pseuds/fernandesjulia'>fernandesjulia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Narcisa Malfoy Pelos Olhos de Severo Snape [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, F/M, Hogwarts Third Year, Infidelidade, Infidelity, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Office Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexo, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snacisa, Snacissa, Teasing, explícito, sub narcissa malfoy, traição</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandesjulia/pseuds/fernandesjulia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante uma rápida ida até Hogwarts, Narcisa pensa em arriscar uma breve visita ao escritório do diretor da Sonserina. Através dos seus olhos cinzentos, muitos pensamentos se formam em sua mente, além da lembrança de um certo jantar alguns anos antes, e Severo Snape talvez torne cada um dos seus sonhos em realidade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narcissa Black Malfoy &amp; Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Severo Snape/Narcisa Malfoy, Snacisa - Relationship, Snacissa - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Narcisa Malfoy Pelos Olhos de Severo Snape [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Severo Snape Através das Íris Cinzas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá, gente!</p>
<p>Essa oneshot é continuação da drabs "Narcisa Malfoy Pelos Olhos de Severo Snape". Aviso: sexo muito explícito.</p>
<p>Boa leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O coração de Narcisa doeu dentro do peito quando recebeu o comunicado do diretor de Hogwarts. Arrumou-se em tempo recorde, esquecendo-se até mesmo de prender seus cabelos, antes de aparatar fora dos portões da Mansão Malfoy.</p>
<p>O aviso de Dumbledore veio através da rede de Flu, o que tornava a situação ainda mais preocupante. Conseguiu entrar em contato com o marido logo que as chamas verdes da lareira se extinguiram. Lúcio foi breve na resposta ao dizer que estava muito ocupado e que tinha uma reunião importante no Ministério, e, sendo assim, visitaria Draco quando estivesse livre.</p>
<p>Narcisa quis enviar um berrador em resposta. Ou melhor, quis ir até o Ministério da Magia e estuporar Lúcio. Nenhuma reunião ou compromisso poderia vir primeiro do que o filho deles. Mas não poderia esperar qualquer coisa diferente vindo daquele homem.</p>
<p>Seus saltos estalavam pelo chão de pedras do castelo, despertando a atenção dos quadros e dos estudantes pelos corredores. Quando chegou à Ala Hospitalar, não demorou a achar o filho entre os leitos vazios.</p>
<p>— Mamãe! — Draco gemeu. Seu braço estava enfaixado. — Que bom que chegou logo.</p>
<p>— Vim o mais rápido que pude, querido. O que aconteceu? — Acariciou os cabelos loiros do seu único filho.</p>
<p>— Quase fui morto na aula daquele meio-gigante idiota!</p>
<p>— Como assim? — Alarmou-se.</p>
<p>— Sra. Malfoy — Pomfrey chegou ao leito com um pequeno frasco de poção nas mãos —, seu filho sofreu um pequeno acidente. Um hipogrifo acabou atingindo-o, mas não sofreu nada mais do que alguns arranhões. — A medibruxa fitou seu paciente com certa repreensão e lhe empurrou o frasco de analgésico. — Talvez o susto tenha feito parecer pior do que realmente foi.</p>
<p>— Cadê meu pai? — Perguntou o adolescente.</p>
<p>— Virá depois. Ele estava ocupado. — As palavras arranharam sua garganta.</p>
<p>— Não precisa preocupar seu marido, Sra. Malfoy. — A mais velha pegou o frasco das mãos de Draco. — Seu filho já está de alta. Eu só precisava limpar os arranhões e dar algumas medicações.</p>
<p>Narcisa suspirou audivelmente. Os outros dois pensaram que a mulher estava aliviada por ver o filho fora de perigo, mas, na verdade, Narcisa se sentia exausta, pensando em como Draco era dramático como o pai.</p>
<p>Lutou muito para criar o filho longe da semelhança com Lúcio. Porém, seu marido sempre gostou de se exibir para todos, e com Draco não foi diferente. Isso fez com que o jovem tomasse o pai como um exemplo de homem, um herói inatingível, e Narcisa ficava cada vez mais preocupada ao ver seu filho trilhar um caminho de arrogância e prepotência. Tinha dado à luz um mini Lúcio, e aquilo lhe doía como uma navalha contra a pele.</p>
<p>— Posso te acompanhar até a Sala Comunal, se quiser. — Propôs.</p>
<p>Draco quis declinar, ela percebeu. Seu filho estava naquela terrível fase de se achar o dono do mundo e odiar a presença constante dos pais, como se o amor dos seus progenitores passasse uma imagem de dependência. Contudo, o garoto acabou concordando.</p>
<p>Caminharam em absoluto silêncio, exceto nas vezes em que Draco segurou o braço ferido junto ao corpo e emitiu muxoxos falsos de dor. Narcisa precisou se segurar para não revirar os olhos.</p>
<p>— Sabe — disse antes de Draco adentrar a Sala Comunal —, se quer ser um grande bruxo, precisa ser mais forte do que isso. Se um hipogrifo te derrubou, imagine se estivesse em um duelo.</p>
<p>— Mãe! — Exclamou com raiva e olhou para os lados, temendo que alguém tivesse a escutado. — Tive um ferimento que poderia ser mortal!</p>
<p>— Tudo bem — suspirou mais uma vez, deixando-se dar por vencida pela segunda imagem de Lúcio que tinha em sua vida. — Melhoras.</p>
<p>A porta se fechou antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo para longe dali. Andou pela escuridão das masmorras e sentiu aquele frio costumeiro da ala das serpentes arrepiar todo seu corpo. Passou por uma grande e fortificada porta de madeira e parou quase abruptamente. Voltou dois passos para trás, e perguntou-se se teria coragem de arriscar o que quer que desejasse naquele momento.</p>
<p>Foi o cansaço por aquela vida mórbida que a fez bater duas vezes contra a porta. Levou cerca de dez segundos até escutar a voz – <em>aquela voz</em>, ela se arrepiou – pedindo para que entrasse.</p>
<p>A fisionomia de Snape não se alterou em momento algum. Segurava um pergaminho em uma das mãos enquanto a outra portava a pena, que com certeza descrevia mais e mais notas vermelhas.</p>
<p>— Narcisa.</p>
<p>— Olá — murmurou.</p>
<p>— Sente-se, por favor — indicou uma das cadeiras defronte a mesa. — Veio ver Draco, presumo.</p>
<p>— Sim, vim o mais rápido que pude — disse enquanto se sentava. — Pelo aviso de Dumbledore, achei que a situação fosse mais grave.</p>
<p>— Se me permite dizer, Draco fez parecer mais grave.</p>
<p>— Foi o que constatei — sorriu. — Meu filho tem um talento nato para atuação.</p>
<p>— De fato, tem. — Snape levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e aquele gesto seu poderia equivaler a um sorriso. — Estou quase finalizando essas correções. Você se importaria...?</p>
<p>— Claro que não! — Disse com certa pressa.</p>
<p>Ele retornou a atenção aos deveres e Narcisa pôde tomar tempo para fotografar todo o ambiente com seus olhos de loba. Quis se concentrar no escritório, iluminado com uma parca luz provinda dos candelabros, as paredes de pedra, o tapete verde sobre o chão, a mesa grande de ébano. Mas era uma perda de tempo se ocupar com a decoração quando tinha Severo Snape à sua frente.</p>
<p>Numa sociedade cheia de padrões e regras estúpidas, são poucas as pessoas que se atreveriam a dizer em voz alta que acham Snape bonito. Mas, para Narcisa, o charme que envolvia aquele homem estava muito além da aparência física. Era, verdadeiramente, o conjunto da obra. Se pontuasse cada característica isoladamente, o ouvinte poderia retorcer o nariz em desagrado à ideia. Se mostrasse o homem por inteiro, talvez o ouvinte se apaixonasse.</p>
<p>Os cabelos negros, que se estendiam até um pouco abaixo do queixo, eram um pouco oleosos, ela não poderia negar. Mas esse fator jamais seria o suficiente para torná-lo menos atrativo. Cabelos oleosos eram algo normal, assim como cabelos muito secos. Porém, Narcisa pôde notar como naquele dia em particular os fios escuros pareciam sedosos e soltos. Provavelmente deve ter lavado o cabelo naquela manhã – e o pensamento de Snape no banho a fez ofegar baixinho.</p>
<p>O nariz era protuberante, uma característica muito apreciada por ela. Podia imaginar a ponta do nariz percorrendo a pele do seu ombro, caminhando pelo pescoço e aspirando seu perfume de jasmim, antes de se perder em seus cabelos bicolores. Imaginava também – e esse era um pensamento tão íntimo que quase era desconhecido por ela mesma – o nariz pressionado sobre seu monte de Vênus enquanto a língua tocava certo nervo específico.</p>
<p>Os olhos eram uma obra de arte à parte. Poderia redigir um ensaio de páginas e páginas apenas sobre as íris negras. Snape era conhecido pela sua frieza e escassez de sentimentos, além do sarcasmo. Mas se as pessoas pudessem se ater ao seu olhar, descobririam muita coisa. Ele poderia manter aquela postura rabugenta, mas seus olhos frequentemente o traíam, pelo menos para Narcisa, que notou que as pupilas dele estavam dilatadas desde o momento que adentrou o escritório.</p>
<p>Quase sempre se sentia despida e engolida pelos orbes pretos. Havia algo de selvagem nos olhos de Snape, como se fosse um animal noturno ou um demônio, e Narcisa quase sempre se sentia em dúvida se gostaria de ser uma presa ou uma vítima possuída. Talvez os dois.</p>
<p>Os lábios eram finos, quase sempre pressionados um no outro, como se constantemente segurassem uma sentença cruel pronta para escorrer pela sua boca. Gostaria de ser objeto da selvageria de Snape, ela pensou. Quem sabe, ele teria uma ou outra carta na manga e a surpreenderia com palavras ácidas em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se sentir a mulher mais suja e desejada da face da Terra.</p>
<p>Falando em mangas, seria adequado separar um parágrafo em especial para falar um pouco sobre as vestimentas de Snape, porque elas eram uma das atrações principais no espetáculo que era aquele homem. Ele trajava preto desde que ela conseguia se lembrar, talvez desde sempre. A sobriedade na paleta de cores do armário de Snape mostrava com era uma pessoa simples, muito mais ocupado com seu trabalho e estudos do que com a moda. A sobrecasaca que era sua fiel escudeira deixava, praticamente, apenas suas mãos à vista.</p>
<p>As mãos de Snape. Isso já deveria dizer o bastante, mas Narcisa não se importaria de divagar sobre elas. Eram grandes – <em>oh Céus! Sim, eram grandes</em> -, com dedos longos e finos. Manuseavam os pergaminhos com muito cuidado, parecido com o carinho que dedicava aos seus utensílios de poções. Narcisa apreciava aquilo – principalmente quando se lembrava como as taças da Mansão Malfoy pareciam minúsculas entre os dedos dele -, mas apreciaria muito mais um toque mais bruto. Não qualquer toque, é claro. O toque <em>dele.</em></p>
<p>Sempre achou Snape um homem interessante. Ele era extremamente inteligente, o que era um atrativo para a mente sagaz de Narcisa. Ela raramente encontrava alguém tão perspicaz em seu ciclo de convívio, e não poderia dizer que algum dia tivera alguma conversa mais profunda com seu marido. Os diálogos com Snape sempre fluíam com naturalidade. Eram muitas as vezes em que se perdiam nos assuntos e ficavam horas ao lado um do outro nas festas na mansão.</p>
<p>A primeira vez que o olhou como alguém além de um cérebro foi após um sonho que tivera. Talvez tenha sido em 1989, ou antes, não se lembrava com clareza. No sonho, ela vagava pelos corredores da mansão para encontrá-lo furtivamente na grande biblioteca. Ele fechava o livro que folheava com um baque alto, devolvia-o para estante e a chamava com um gesto do dedo. Quase flutuava em sua direção, e quando não havia mais nenhum espaço entre eles, Snape capturava sua boca em um beijo profundo.</p>
<p>O sonho a deixou surpresa e confusa. Não lembrava de já ter tido algum sonho do gênero alguma vez. Decidiu deixar para lá, apesar de, às vezes, as lembranças voltarem e fazerem suas bochechas esquentarem. Até que o viu pela primeira vez após o sonho, e soube naquele momento que nada mais seria o mesmo depois daquilo. Enquanto ele gesticulava, apenas podia lembrar da mão a chamando. Enquanto falava, apenas podia recordar dos lábios sobre os dela.</p>
<p>E aquilo se estendeu por anos, provocando-lhe sonhos cada vez mais insinuativos e, até mesmo, obscenos. Foram incontáveis as vezes em que tinha Lúcio dentro de si, dando o seu melhor – embora o melhor dele não fosse grande coisa -, e se viu fechando os olhos e imaginando que era Snape ali com ela. Essas eram as vezes em que gozava mais rápido com o marido.</p>
<p>Então houve aquele jantar. Dois anos atrás.</p>
<p>Já fazia alguns anos que Narcisa começara a estudar e praticar Legilimência e Oclumência. Decidiu iniciar seus estudos naquelas artes quando percebeu quão perigoso era viver dentro da Mansão Malfoy, estando cercada de ex-Comensais da Morte e simpatizantes quando ela odiava aqueles ideais. Precisava se resguardar dos outros e do seu próprio marido, ainda mais quando sentia que o retorno do Lorde das Trevas não estava muito distante.</p>
<p>Durante seus anos de estudo, acabou constatando e entendendo que tinha uma aptidão muito maior para ler mentes do que para proteger a sua. Ela frequentemente gostava de tirar algum proveito disso. Divertia-se lendo os pensamentos dos outros e descobrindo seus segredos. Mal pôde evitar arregalar os olhos quando descobriu que Dolohov tinha um caso com a esposa de Mulciber. Era um passatempo proibido, mas nem sempre era tão divertido, principalmente quando não conseguia ler os pensamentos de quem mais queria.</p>
<p>Tentar ultrapassar as barreiras mentais de Snape era um desafio pessoal. Tentava fazer isso há anos. Logo no começo, suas tentativas eram totalmente falhas, a ponto de deixá-la irritadiça. Quando começou a se aperfeiçoar, podia sentir que ele percebia uma tentativa de invasão. Era empurrada para longe da mente dele enquanto ele sempre olhava ao redor, procurando quem seria tão insolente àquele ponto.</p>
<p>A noite do seu jantar de casamento parecia monótona desde antes de começar. Lúcio parecia muito mais preocupado em esbanjar suas riquezas, escolhendo as louças mais finas e os pratos mais caros, do que com seus dezessete anos de casados. Draco perturbava a todos com a indecisão de qual roupa iria trajar, Narcisa estava ocupada cuidando das unhas e cabelo.</p>
<p>Tudo mudou quando, durante o jantar, se levantou para discursar.</p>
<p>Podia sentir o olhar de Snape sobre si mesmo que não olhasse na direção dele. Sentiu aquela familiar sensação de que estava sendo engolida, que ele era um predador contente com sua presa escolhida a dedo. Estava tão distraído enquanto olhava para ela que o improvável aconteceu. A Oclumência de Snape fraquejou e Narcisa viu tudo. Todos os pensamentos sobre ela, sobre o sonho. Sentiu-se arrepiar quando tudo aquilo a acometeu.</p>
<p>Finalizou sua fala com insinuações e piscou para ele. Não conseguiu mais ler os pensamentos, a Oclumência tinha sido reestabelecida, e até hoje tinha dúvidas se ele entendera ou não o que quis dizer. O assunto nunca foi mencionado entre eles, e sempre faltava a Narcisa a coragem para confrontá-lo.</p>
<p>Nos corredores das masmorras seu ímpeto foi breve e não pensou muito sobre bater à porta. Contudo, ali no escritório, com a presença única dele, sentia-se acuada para fazer ou falar o que quer que fosse.</p>
<p>— Perdoe-me por fazê-la esperar — ele disse enquanto organizava a mesa, afastando os papéis. — Mas precisava terminar logo essas correções.</p>
<p>— Sem problemas.</p>
<p>— Lúcio não veio? — Encostou-se por completo na cadeira.</p>
<p>— Ele tinha um compromisso importante — bufou. — Disse que viria depois.</p>
<p>— Draco fez um belo escândalo — comentou com aquele ar jocoso. — Precisei ser um pouco mais firme com ele para que parasse com aquela cena.</p>
<p>— Obrigada por isso — sorriu. — Eu amo meu filho, mas ele tem se tornando um adolescente complicado.</p>
<p>— São fases — disse com a tranquilidade de alguém que lidava com crianças e adolescentes todos os dias há mais de dez anos. — Em breve ele irá amadurecer e mudar esses comportamentos.</p>
<p>— Assim eu espero — fitou-o com muita atenção. — Você... parece exausto. Está tudo bem?</p>
<p>— Exausto é uma boa palavra — suspirou e esfregou os dedos na testa. — Tem sido estressante. Há dementadores pela escola, a preocupação com Black foragido, além das pendências comuns de um professor. Sim, tem sido exaustivo. — Desabafou. — E não tenho conseguido dormir. — Confessou com certo receio. — Fico...</p>
<p>— Sim? — Encorajou.</p>
<p>— Fico tendo sonhos... E eu não consigo dormir.</p>
<p>— Ora, pode tomar uma dose de Sono Sem Sonhos — aconselhou como se fosse óbvio.</p>
<p>— Não posso fazer uso dessa poção com frequência, não é aconselhável. — Cruzou as mãos grandes sobre seu colo. — E, apesar de tudo, não são sonhos ruins.</p>
<p>— Não? — Pôde jurar que suas bochechas coraram com a intensidade do olhar dele em sua direção.</p>
<p>— Não. Mas eles me deixam inquieto.</p>
<p>— Sei o que quer dizer — quase murmurou. — Tenho esses sonhos com frequência também.</p>
<p>Se a gola da roupa de Snape não fosse tão alta, ela teria visto o pomo de Adão subir e descer perante o que disse. O aperto entre os dedos cruzados dele se intensificou.</p>
<p>— Acho que não entendeu o que quis dizer...</p>
<p>— Temo que eu tenha entendido perfeitamente, Severo. — Narcisa declarou ao sentir aquele velho ímpeto de coragem. — E esses sonhos não são recentes, não é? Já tinha tido pelo menos um quando esteve naquele jantar anos atrás.</p>
<p>— Como sabe disso? — Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Sua voz desceu dois tons, mas ele não se alterou, assim como sua expressão permaneceu neutra.</p>
<p>— S-sua — gaguejou — Oclumência fraquejou.</p>
<p>Surpreendentemente, Snape sorriu. Era um esgar que beirava à crueldade, com um toque de sedução e expectativa. Ele se levantou calmamente, e só então Narcisa notou que estava sem a capa. Deu a volta na mesa e parou defronte para ela. Os olhos cinzentos de Narcisa subiram vagarosamente pelo corpo dele até encontrarem seus olhos escuros.</p>
<p>— Minha Oclumência não fraquejou, <em>Cissa</em> — o apelido foi proferido com vulgaridade. — Eu <em>quis </em>que visse.</p>
<p>A respiração dela se perdeu em algum momento. Ele não moveu mais nenhum músculo, deixando apenas que seus olhos a dominassem sem nenhum pudor. Ela se ergueu da cadeira, muito consciente da proximidade dos corpos.</p>
<p>— Faria algo por mim?</p>
<p>— Como posso ajudá-la, Sra. Malfoy? — Sua voz transbordava sarcasmo.</p>
<p>— Não conte para o Lúcio.</p>
<p>Ela colou os lábios nos dele. Não foi nada mais do que um tocar mínimo, um selinho ligeiro. Ele não se movera, as mãos ainda estavam postadas na mesa atrás dele. Quando se afastou, porém, os olhos pareciam ainda mais quentes, se aquilo era possível. As pupilas estavam tão dilatadas que quase tomavam conta de todo o olho, e Narcisa se lembrou da comparação com um demônio.</p>
<p>Severo Snape era o próprio Diabo e ela nunca esteve tão disposta a pecar.</p>
<p>— Quem diria que Narcisa Malfoy é uma adúltera. — Snape murmurou em tom de represália. — Mas podemos quebrar as normas sociais de vez em quando, não é?</p>
<p>Narcisa não teve tempo de pensar muito pois a mão de Snape a agarrou diretamente pelos cabelos, trazendo-a até si, e enlaçou sua cintura com o outro braço. O beijo de Snape era forte e bruto, quase obsceno. O ato foi o que bastava para desprender Narcisa da sua bolha de insegurança, e ela também estava o agarrando pelo cabelo, procurando mantê-lo o mais próximo possível de si.</p>
<p>A língua dele circundou a dela e se retirou para lamber os seus lábios, enquanto a mão em sua cintura escorregou para apertar uma de suas nádegas com força. Narcisa poderia afirmar que as digitais de Snape ficariam impregnadas em sua pele por dias.</p>
<p>Alguém bateu à porta. A atenção de Narcisa se desviou parcialmente, ainda muito inebriada pelo cheiro e toques daquele homem. Snape pareceu não se importar. Murmurou algo sobre seus alunos idiotas e seguiu com a boca para o pescoço da mulher, trilhando uma série de beijos e lambidas na pele de mármore.</p>
<p>Bateram na porta novamente e Snape emitiu um grunhido que era algo entre a irritação e excitação.</p>
<p>— Snape! — A voz fria de Lúcio fez com que Snape afastasse sua boca da esposa do homem e os olhos de Narcisa se arregalaram. — Snape... — Ele continuava a bater.</p>
<p>— Mas que merda! — Praguejou com os olhos raivosos para a porta.</p>
<p>— O que...? — Narcisa se exasperou.</p>
<p>Snape, então, levou um dos dedos aos próprios lábios em sinal para que ela fizesse silêncio. Ele descansou uma das mãos em sua lombar e a guiou na direção da porta. Narcisa se desesperou por alguns segundos, achando, por um momento, que Snape a trairia e abriria a porta com ela ao seu lado para mostrar a Lúcio como ele era um babaca completo. Mas Snape apenas a colocou atrás da porta, encostada contra a parede fria, e abriu a porta lentamente, lembrando-se de esconder parte do seu corpo. Afinal, o volume nas calças do professor era escandaloso.</p>
<p>— Lúcio.</p>
<p>— Meu filho não está na Ala Hospitalar — disse de uma vez com seu tom soberbo. — A velha disse que recebeu alta. Achei que tinha sido ferido.</p>
<p>— Draco sofreu um pequeno acidente, nada grave.</p>
<p>A voz dele era tão monótona que Narcisa quis rir. Ele estava calmo demais e ela quis arruinar aquela sobriedade da postura de Snape.</p>
<p>Escondida atrás da porta, ela levou suas mãos até a alça do vestido e as abaixou até expor seus seios ao frio das masmorras. Os olhos de Snape desviaram tão rapidamente para ela que por um momento duvidou que ele a tinha visto, mas percebeu que a mão que segurava a porta se apertou ao redor da madeira.</p>
<p>— Meu filho foi ferido por um animal selvagem e quer dizer que não foi grave? — Lúcio retorquiu. No mesmo momento, Narcisa acariciou os próprios seios, beliscando cada um dos mamilos. Dessa vez o olhar de Snape em sua direção demorou. — O que Dumbledore tem na cabeça, afinal? — Vociferou ganhando o olhar de Snape novamente. — Colocar aquele imbecil para dar aulas? Aquele homem nem mesmo terminou os estudos!</p>
<p>Àquela altura, as mãos de Narcisa ergueram a barra do seu vestido. Ela tocou sua coxa e seguiu para a renda branca da calcinha. Seus dedos ultrapassaram a barreira do tecido e precisou morder os lábios quando encontrou seu clitóris. Em nenhum momento tirou os olhos de Snape, que lutava entre a visão esplêndida de Narcisa se tocando para ele e Lúcio indignado com o que quer que fosse.</p>
<p>— Me lembro de ter questionado Dumbledore sobre isso. — Arriscou olhar para Narcisa e ela tirou a mão de dentro da calcinha, erguendo-a para mostrar os dedos ensopados com a sua lubrificação. — Ele não tem batido bem da cabeça há algum tempo.</p>
<p>Narcisa teve a ligeira impressão de que Snape estava alongando aquele momento. Podia imaginar como estava se divertindo com a situação de conversar com Lúcio Malfoy enquanto sua esposa estava se tocando bem ao lado para outro homem.</p>
<p>— Sim, mas agora a loucura desse velho fez uma vítima. E essa vítima é o meu filho. Isso não vai ficar barato, Snape.</p>
<p>E realmente não iria, pois, naquele momento, Narcisa se aproximou, pegou a mão de Snape que ainda segurava a porta e introduziu dois dedos dele em sua boca quente. Os ombros do homem se retesaram, e talvez agora ele não estivesse mais achando aquela situação tão engraçada.</p>
<p>— Está certo, Lúcio. Faça o que achar melhor, terá meu apoio. — Disse com urgência. — Agora, se não se importa, eu realmente estou ocupado e preciso terminar logo meus afazeres. Tenho duas detenções para dar daqui a pouco.</p>
<p>— Tudo bem — o homem loiro respondeu com certo desgosto. — Até mais, Severo.</p>
<p>— Até.</p>
<p>Ele aguardou até ver a cabelereira loira de Lúcio se perder no fim do corredor das masmorras antes de fechar a porta. Pegou sua varinha de algum bolso do sobretudo e trancou e silenciou a porta, e jogou a varinha em algum lugar no chão de pedras.</p>
<p>Podia sentir o vento frio bater em seus dedos ainda úmidos da saliva de Narcisa, e a fitou com gula e repreensão enquanto a mulher ainda estava encostada contra a parede; as alças do vestido baixas e a saia enrolada em sua cintura.</p>
<p>— Duas detenções, professor?</p>
<p>Snape se aproximou com passos muito lentos, realmente parecendo um animal à espreita. Ele ficou tão perto que seu corpo estava colado ao dela, e, a princípio, não disse nada. Apenas permitiu-se admirar a beleza quase inadequada daquela mulher. De repente, as mãos de Snape a seguraram pelas coxas, fazendo com que ela prendesse as pernas ao redor dele. Os braços de Narcisa foram presos acima de sua cabeça pelas mãos grandes e fortes do homem, e então seu corpo era sustentado no alto apenas pelo corpo dele.</p>
<p>— Sim, Sra. Malfoy — proferiu próximo ao ouvido dela, o que fez com que se arrepiasse. — E a primeira detenção é para você.</p>
<p>Suas bocas se chocaram novamente, com ainda mais desejo e urgência. A sensação das mãos a agarrando pelos punhos e a ereção encostando ora em sua coxa, ora em sua intimidade, fazia com que tivesse ainda mais pressa para que ele se enterrasse dentro de si.</p>
<p>Ele soltou os seus braços para que pudesse segurá-la firmemente, e a levou até o outro lado do escritório. Narcisa sentiu a madeira da mesa abaixo de si quando ele a sentou ali em cima, e não demorou até que levasse as mãos aos botões da roupa dele. Abriu botão por botão do sobretudo e da camisa que ele usava por baixo, lutando contra a distração da boca dele em seu pescoço e ombros. Não removeu as peças. Deixou-o trajado com a sobrecasaca aberta, com seu peitoral coberto por uma fina camada de pelos à mostra.</p>
<p>Ele segurou a barra do vestido e o puxou pela cabeça dela. O vestido se perdeu em algum lugar naquela sala. Narcisa se perguntou por que demorava tanto para que o homem retornasse para perto, e precisou respirar fundo para olhá-lo nos olhos.</p>
<p>Snape tirou um momento para apreciar a visão de Narcisa Malfoy apenas de calcinha sentada sobre a mesa do seu escritório. Lembrou-se de uma vez a ter comparado com a escultura de Vitória de Samotrácia, constatando que lhe faltavam apenas as asas. Estava certo quando pensou que talvez ela as escondesse, porque ele quase podia jurar que ali, com ela seminua para si, podia ver uma mulher alada. Mas com asas negras que reforçavam o cinza frio de seus olhos. Narcisa era um demônio que viera à Terra para arrastá-lo até o Inferno, para fazê-lo provar da profanidade das suas curvas. E, por Deus, ele precisava fazer aquele pacto.</p>
<p>Ela poderia ter gemido apenas com a cena de Snape a fitando. De fato, talvez realmente tenha gemido, porque ele pareceu grunhir alguma coisa, um som incoerente de volúpia, antes de retornar para ela, beijando-a mais uma vez.</p>
<p>Seus lábios desceram para encontrar os seios fartos. Sugou os mamilos e atreveu-se a mordiscá-los, o que fez com que Narcisa arqueasse as costas em sua direção, incentivando-o a seguir com a tortura carnal. Seu toque abandonou os seios e seguiu para a barriga, e Narcisa descobriu como era capaz de sentir prazer quando a pele fina do seu abdômen era mordida sem delicadeza.</p>
<p>Snape, então, se afastou novamente por alguns segundos. Segurou-a no colo mais uma vez apenas para levá-la até o outro lado da escrivaninha. Ele se sentou em sua cadeira, de frente para ela, e a puxou pelas pernas, o que a fez quase se deitar completamente sobre a superfície de ébano. Os dedos longos e ágeis dele acariciaram suas pernas, enfeitiçando-a perpetuamente. Uma das mãos alcançou o tecido da calcinha, que ele puxou de uma vez para provocar o rasgo do tecido. Narcisa emitiu um grito fino, estava presa entre a surpresa e o tesão.</p>
<p>— Severo... — Gemeu quando a língua dele encontrou a sua intimidade.</p>
<p>Apesar de Snape já ter se provado um tanto bruto no sexo, o toque de sua língua era muito cuidadoso, preocupando-se em tocar aquela área da forma mais terna possível para não a machucar e para garantir que sentiria tudo, que nenhuma sensação se perderia por um toque muito brusco.</p>
<p>Em algum momento, Narcisa conseguiu deixar seus olhos abertos. Viu aquela cena com a qual sonhara, a do rosto dele enterrado entre suas coxas e o nariz de gancho pressionado contra si. A visualização se uniu às sensações e levou ondas ainda mais intensas de prazer por todo o seu corpo, e quando Snape sugou seu clitóris, ela foi enviada, sem passagem de volta, para aquele ápice surreal do orgasmo.</p>
<p>Respirou profundamente por alguns segundos, tentando levar ar aos seus pulmões. Quando abriu os olhos, primeiro viu o teto do escritório. Reuniu forças em seu corpo ainda mole para levantar-se pelos cotovelos, vendo Snape encostado no respaldar da cadeira, os braços sobre os apoios, a ereção desesperada ainda presa em sua calça e os olhos famintos sobre ela, com os lábios e queixo brilhando com seus fluidos.</p>
<p>— Olhe só pra você — ele sussurrou, e parecia que aquela voz de barítono ressoava dentro de Narcisa. — Arruinada sobre a minha mesa e eu nem ao menos comecei. Está pingando, Cissa.</p>
<p>Ele apontou para ela e Narcisa desceu os olhos sobre seu próprio corpo. Encontrou sua lubrificação escorrendo pelas suas pernas e criando pequenas poças sobre a mesa de Snape. Sentiu-se poderosa como nunca antes, sensual, a mulher mais deliciosa do mundo, e aos olhos de Snape realmente era.</p>
<p>— É tudo para mim? — A pergunta era retórica. Ainda assim, ela afirmou com a cabeça. — Venha cá, meu bem.</p>
<p>As pernas de Narcisa ainda estavam trêmulas, mas conseguiu descer da mesa sem maiores problemas. Ajoelhou-se perante o homem de vestes negras, sempre com o olhar poderoso dele sobre si, fazendo-a se sentir pequena e, ao mesmo tempo, atrevida. Seus dedos, com unhas pintadas de carmim, encontraram o tecido da calça e deslizaram até a altura do cinto. O som da fivela provocou alguma coisa dentro dela e sentiu seu ventre pulsar novamente.</p>
<p>O cinto também foi esquecido em algum lugar, assim como seu vestido, e abriu a calça, trazendo-a até o meio das coxas junto com a cueca. O membro de Snape poderia facilmente render mais um parágrafo inteiro, mas Narcisa estava mais inclinada a outro tipo de veneração. A glande atravessou seus lábios avermelhados abrindo espaço para quase todo comprimento. As mãos de Snape seguraram seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, mas ele não a pressionou em momento algum. Apenas quis manter os fios bicolores afastados para que pudesse ter a melhor visão possível.</p>
<p>Ele lutou contra a vontade quase incontrolável de fechar os olhos e deixar a cabeça pender para atrás. Não podia fazer isso. Precisava ver, precisava admirá-la. E ela era tão boa para ele, tão recíproca. Ela movia a cabeça no compasso perfeito, sempre mantendo as íris cinzas cravadas nele, e gemia contra seu membro para mostrar como aquilo também a agradava.</p>
<p>Mas aquilo logo se tornou insuportável. Precisava entrar naquele corpo e senti-la ao seu redor. Usou a mão que a segurava pelos cabelos para afastá-la com gentileza, e usou a mesma mão para trazê-la até si e beijá-la mais uma incansável vez. Ajudou-a a se levantar, também se erguendo da cadeira, e voltou a colocar Narcisa sobre a escrivaninha, toda aquela brutalidade de volta agora.</p>
<p>Por mais desesperado que estivesse, Narcisa estava ainda mais, e ele regozijou com a ideia de ela, a dama rica e sangue puro, implorando por ele, o professor pobre e mestiço. Sendo assim, esfregou seu pênis na intimidade ainda muito molhada de Narcisa, e ela miou como uma gata.</p>
<p>— Sev... — ofegou. — Severo...</p>
<p>— Diga.</p>
<p>— Por favor — choramingou quando ele usou o membro para bater suavemente contra o nervo dela.</p>
<p>— O quê? Como posso ajudá-la, Sra. Malfoy? — Provocou usando suas palavras de outrora.</p>
<p>— Céus! — Reuniu forças para encontrar sua voz. — Me fode, por favor!</p>
<p>Ela mal tinha terminado de falar quando Snape a penetrou de uma só vez. Ele a beijou rapidamente, calando seus gemidos, e deu graças a Merlin por ter tido a ideia de silenciar a sala. Narcisa era barulhenta, do jeito que ele imaginava que seria, e se não tivesse lançado o feitiço momento antes, tinha certeza que os gemidos e gritos dela poderiam ser escutados até na Torre de Astronomia.</p>
<p>Permitiu que seus gemidos ecoassem novamente pela sala quando lhe soltou os lábios. Seguiu para a linha da sua mandíbula, o lóbulo da orelha e, por fim, o pescoço. Definitivamente era sua parte preferida do corpo de Narcisa, e quis reivindicá-lo. Mordeu a pele com mais força do que seria adequado e os dois sabiam que minutos depois apareceria uma marca arroxeada. Ela ficou impressionada e irritada com seu atrevimento e levantou uma das mãos para atingi-lo.</p>
<p>— Filho da puta! — Exclamou quando desceu a mão fechada sobre ele.</p>
<p>Snape, contudo, foi mais rápido e a segurou pelo punho. Usou o toque para segurá-la com força, puxando-a de cima da mesa e virando-a de costas para si. Ele imobilizou o braço dela atrás de suas costas e a dor fina fez com que ela gemesse de prazer também.</p>
<p>— Cuidado com o que fala, Narcisa. — Snape proferiu as palavras bem próximo ao ouvido dela.</p>
<p>— Vai ficar com as ameaças — ela teve o ímpeto de provocá-lo — ou vai me foder logo, Snape?</p>
<p>Qualquer postura desafiante que se apossou de Narcisa por aqueles míseros segundos foi destruída quando ele desferiu um tapa muito forte em sua nádega. Snape não removeu o aperto em seu braço, mantendo-o imobilizado, e levou a outra mão aos fios loiros e castanhos e os puxou com força. Narcisa gemeu avidamente, o que levou Snape a grunhir também, completamente arrebatado pelas sensações provocadas por ela, totalmente hipnotizado com a diaba de olhos tempestuosos que sentia prazer com a dor.</p>
<p>— Sua vadia! — Praguejou, e assistiu, fascinado, Narcisa sorrir em meio aos gemidos, absolutamente inebriada e excitada com o xingamento.</p>
<p>A mão no punho dela finalmente a soltou apenas para segurá-la, agora, pelo pescoço, enquanto a outra que a segurava pelos cabelos fez seu caminho para baixo, voltando a estapeá-la na bunda e nas coxas. A mesa se movia junto com as estocadas fortes de Snape, e Narcisa teve muita certeza que ficaria com a marca da mesa em suas pernas.</p>
<p>— Severo, Severo... — Disse com urgência. — Eu v-vou...</p>
<p>Snape saiu antes que a frase se concluísse. Ela protestou com um gemido e um urro, e fitou o homem com aqueles olhos cheios de raiva, mas ainda nebulosos pelo prazer. Maldito fosse Severo Snape! Tivera a coragem de a privar de um orgasmo.</p>
<p>— Uma pequena punição, Narcisa — sorriu com travessura —, para aprender a se comportar melhor. Só irá gozar quando eu permitir, entendeu?</p>
<p>O tom dele não dava espaço para questionamentos e ela se viu balançando a cabeça afirmativamente mais uma vez. O que aquele homem estava provocando nela?</p>
<p>— Eu fiz uma pergunta.</p>
<p>— Sim...</p>
<p>— Vamos tentar novamente — falou com impaciência, prendendo-a entre seu corpo e a mesa. — Só irá gozar quando eu disser. <em>Entendeu?</em></p>
<p>— Sim, senhor.</p>
<p>A expressão de Snape não sofreu nenhuma alteração aparente além do brilho trevoso em seus olhos negros. Ele voltou a girá-la, mantendo-a de costas para si, mas dessa vez pôs certa pressão na mão em suas costas, indicando para que deitasse sua fronte sobre a mesa. Ele voltou a penetrá-la, porém, agora, com mais vagareza. Era difícil para ele. Queria deixar ir, dar a ela o que queria e o que ele também desejava. Contudo, estimular Narcisa aos seus limites era muito interessante.</p>
<p>Seus movimentos foram acelerando gradativamente, assim como os gemidos e murmúrios de Narcisa sob si. Notou como ela tentava se agarrar à mesa, louca para encontrar algo ao qual pudesse se segurar para não ceder ao precipício antes da permissão.</p>
<p>Ele ergueu o tronco dela com o braço em volta da cintura fina, encostando as costas dela em seu peitoral. A outra mão encontrou o clitóris sensível e ela jogou a cabeça para trás, descansando-a sobre seu ombro.</p>
<p>— Cissa — sussurrou —, está tudo bem. Pode se soltar, meu bem.</p>
<p>Ela não achou que a permissão a faria gozar logo em seguida, mas viu que estava errada. Estava se segurando há muito tempo, e a soma da voz de Snape com a sua postura dominante a lançaram para um mundo distante, onde só poderia existir aquele prazer imensurável. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu, e suas pernas só não sucumbiram pois Snape ainda a segurava pela cintura. Sentiu quando ele se retirou e ejaculou sobre suas nádegas ainda muito vermelhas.</p>
<p>Snape pareceu procurar pela sua varinha por algum momento, até se lembrar que a jogou em algum lugar pelo chão. Utilizando-se da magia primitiva, fez a varinha flutuar até ele quando ergueu a mão. Limpou o corpo de Narcisa e o dele com um floreio, e antes mesmo de se recompor, se aproximou dela, tomando-a em seus braços.</p>
<p>— Está bem? — Perguntou com algo em sua voz que beirava ao carinho. — Eu a machuquei?</p>
<p>— Estou ótima, de verdade.</p>
<p>Convencendo-se de que não havia nenhum problema, ele tratou de levantar e ajeitar suas calças, além de fechar os botões de sua camisa e sobrecasaca. Sentou-se sobre a cadeira com um suspiro cansado e assistiu Narcisa pegar suas roupas do chão.</p>
<p>— Você deu um baita de um show, se me permite dizer — brincou. — Ainda bem que silenciei a sala.</p>
<p>As bochechas de Narcisa coraram, e ele achou adorável que ela ainda pudesse se sentir envergonhada perante ele após tudo que fizeram ali. Ela arrumou a calcinha rasgada com magia e a vestiu, logo depois passando o vestido pela cabeça e ajustando-o no corpo.</p>
<p>— Isso não é comum, na verdade.</p>
<p>— Então realmente era tudo para mim? — Provocou com a voz arrogante.</p>
<p>— Você é muito prepotente, sabia disso? — Passou as mãos tentando ajeitar os cabelos.</p>
<p>— Não esqueça de esconder isso aí — ele apontou para o próprio pescoço para indicar a marca no pescoço dela.</p>
<p>— Filho da puta... — sussurrou revirando os olhos e ele sorriu. — Severo...</p>
<p>— Narcisa — cortou-a —, não precisamos tornar isso um bicho de sete cabeças. Está tudo bem. — Tranquilizou. — Nosso segredo morrerá conosco.</p>
<p>— Obrigada.</p>
<p>Sorriu para ele antes de seguir para a saída, e notou como a mesa realmente estava completamente fora do lugar. Antes de alcançar a maçaneta, ele a chamou uma última vez.</p>
<p>— Escute, se precisar de ajuda para algo, <em>qualquer </em>coisa, estarei aqui.</p>
<p>— E o que o faz pensar que voltarei a procurá-lo?</p>
<p>— Sua Oclumência fraquejou — retorquiu e a face de choque dela foi impagável. — Eu sei que vai voltar.</p>
<p>— Boa tarde, Severo.</p>
<p>Ela saiu dali sem mais delongas, mas permitiu-se sorrir durante todo o caminho.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que tenham gostado dessa p0taria. </p>
<p>Beijão!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>